Life with Derek, she's Derek
by sanna11
Summary: Find out what happens when Derek's dearest cousin starts living with them. Will Casey be able to handle him with the presence of his kinda girl, the one who's so much like Derek. Read the brother sister story with some sentiments and nice caring effects.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi everyone, this is my first time and yeah I was and still am a great fan of Life with Derek and Michael Seater. Hope you will enjoy and review. Waiting for advices and suggestions, do tell me if you like it.**

**Chapter-1**

The doorbell rang the third time and finally Casey decided to go downstairs, wondering why she had to get up, why anyone else is not answering the door. Irritated she turned to yell at Derek but found Edwin half asleep. Knowing the only reason he's there meant Derek, her so annoying step brother isn't at home.

She opened the door and saw a girl with glittering blue eyes. With the look on her face Casey could read that she was disappointed by seeing her. In an assuring tone, assuming she would be Derek's friend, Casey said "Hi, Derek isn't home right now."

A little relaxed guest smiled and then replied "Ok, thank you but umm, well can I come in and wait for him?"

Casey, surprised, said "Yes" and smiled back.

Sitting on the sofa and making herself comfortable the guest then asked Casey about the whereabouts of George, Marti and Edwin. Looking at her backpack Casey answered Edwin is asleep and the rest have gone to an outing. They will be back by tomorrow evening.

Having suspicion Casey was about to ask who she was when the doorbell rang once again.

She opened the door and saw Derek, "Where were you?" asked Casey to which he coolly replied "Was on a date. Just passing the time, you know me" and winked towards her with a cunning yet adorable smile.

Getting past her he hurried to the stairs but was stopped by Casey's shouting. He heard her talk about some guest, some girl and so instead of just ignoring her talk he went to her and asked "What are you talking about I didn't invite anyone home, at least not tonight."

On the other side, after listening to Derek's voice the girl started moving towards the main door. Being aware of the girl's presence Casey pointed towards her. Turning he saw her and a wide smile appeared on the face.

"Ashley.." he said with great excitement.

"Derek.. finally" said the girl with relief.

"So good to see you. I missed you Aish"

"Yeah it has been a long time. I missed you all, Derek"

And then they both hugged leaving Casey in bewilderment.

Watching wild eyed Casey, he explained "This is Ashley, my couz, my sweetest sister, my best friend. She lives in San Diego, US "

"Oh! Hi" said Casey "and I'm Casey his.."

"Step sister" Derek interrupted.

"Well, Hello Casey, nice to meet you, finally and seeing onwards to meeting your mum and li'l sister. I hope we would be great friends."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. So how's you? And why so came in the middle of the night without even telling anyone about your arrival."

Listening to her question he got tensed and asked "Yes so suddenly.. you always tell us or me about your visits, why not this time? Everything cool, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, I am sorry for updating the story so late. It has been more than a year, but a great thanks to mitchie moo for following the story. I was waiting for reviews and now, as I have a follower I will update timely. Thanks once again and readers please favourite or review. I hope you like the story.**

**CHAPTER-2**

Watching their concerned faces, Ashley quickly told them everything's fine.

She said "Well my Mom and Dad had some minor dispute last week so I decided they need to have some alone time to reconcile and continue loving each other like they do. They went to Paris for some art exhibition and I thought I should be using this opportunity to hang out with you guys for some time."

"Since it has been years when I last came here, I didn't tell anyone cause I wanted to give you all a surprise but unfortunately, the flight got delayed and so I'm here, so late and I am truly sorry for that."

Listening to that Derek replied "Its fine Aish, and great that you did give me a surprise but if you had told me, I would have cancelled my date and made our plans for tomorrow."

Standing there and noticing what Derek just said made Casey giggle and wonder, would he really cancel a date for someone?! She put the thought aside and asked them to call George and Nora about her arrival. To that both of them shouted "NO!"

Derek gave her 'are you stupid look' and then smirked and said "as expected from our dearest perfect daughter Casey." "Can't you see Case, she wants to give them a surprise and you are not supposed to ruin that for all of us. George and Nora will get a big surprise tomorrow and I think we all will have great fun just like old times."

Casey found the evil Derek smile slowly creeping on his lips and she realized something nasty must be going on in his mind. She wanted to oppose whatever he's planning to do but Ashley suddenly smiled at her knowingly and told her she should not worry. "Easy Casey, you can trust us. We won't be doing anything stupid. I just really want to give George and Marty a surprise, I really miss and love them a lot."

Staring at Derek for few seconds, she finally said "Ok, but don't get me involved in any of this and Aish don't come complaining to anyone later, you do not know how creepy and annoying he really is." Saying that she climbed upstairs to her room and closed the door with a bang.

"OMG, Derek! She really is different. I thought all those things that you told me were exaggerated by you due to the presence of new step-sibling's in the house. But you were not truly wrong."

"Told you, Aish and I don't lie to you. It's not about stepsisters I love Lizz, she's like a teenage-Marty to me. She's a sister. Its Case that I can't stand, she really is annoying. You will know now that you are here."

"I hope we get along real well." said Ashley and winked at Derek with half smile.

They both then laughed and went upstairs to make arrangements for tomorrow's plan.

*Upstairs*

Finding Edwin asleep on Derek's bed, they decided to involve him in their plan too but first agreed to let him have a peaceful sleep. As peaceful as it can be until their first plan for the first victim is ready for execution.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all.. Happy weekend guys, enjoy the two days worth all the school and college work. A great Thank you to aliqueen16 and guest for their reviews and also rainbowsherbert927 for following the story. It means a lot. I hope you are liking the plot. Do tell me your thoughts and help me get better. Now without wasting any more time, on with the story. :)**

**CHAPTER-3**

Done with her studies, Casey was about to go to bed when she heard Derek's laughter.

Worried she opened the door and was shocked to see Edwin's face all covered in white cream which was supposedly whipped cream.

Yelling "Der-ek" she asked him what's going on, to which Edwin replied "It's nothing Casey. Don't worry. This might be the smallest punishment I will ever get for sleeping on his bed without his permission. I am going to wash my face anyways for the next part so, relax, it's our matter and I can handle this Case. Good night, don't stress yourself."

Annoyed, she turned and went to her bed.

Before meeting Derek, she couldn't have imagined there exists people so annoying and mean that would cause this much trouble for all their family members. His Dad is not at home and instead of taking care of his little brother, he's doing some stupid pranks and laughing at him. She realized Ashley would see all this and realize what a nuisance he is.

Washing his face, Edwin went to kitchen to make sandwich for Derek. He tried to switch on the lights but they did not work. thinking there might be some electricity problem, he used his torch light instead to guide him through his punishment.

"Hurry up Edwin. I am hungry and you are not allowed the whole night just for a sandwich." Derek yelled.

Slightly irritated, Edwin took the bread and was about to make his brother's favorite PBJ sandwich when he saw someone coming towards him. The first thought that came into his mind was, it must be Derek with his another prank but then he realized Derek just shouted from his room and he was not active enough at this time of the day, to come down so fast.

The other person was wearing black mask having white lines here and there, scared, Edwin screamed and his torch fell on the floor. He tried to run but was suddenly grabbed by the other person.

After shouting for his sandwich, Derek had quickly made his way downstairs. He was already near the couch when he heard Edwin scream. He then adjusted the lights and switched them on. Watching Edwin's face he laughed with all his energy. Removing the mask, Ashley then joined Derek in his laughter.

In her dream, Max was about to kiss Casey on their most romantic date when he suddenly started screaming. She was about to ask him what's wrong when he started laughing and soon was joined by Emily's laugh. All annoyed and frustrated she woke up and in her worst mood screamed "Der-ek."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed these past days. I'm really sorry for posting this chapter so late but I was busy with college work. A great thank you to the followers, I appreciate your support. I am glad that you are still here. Now before wasting any more time on with the story.**

**CHAPTER-4**

Filled with anger Casey rushed downstairs. Getting ready to scream at Derek for ruining her dream, she was flustered watching him with Ashley and Edwin eating sandwiches and talking enthusiastically.

Worried what had happened, she chose to listen being in stealth behind the couch. They were all talking about the pranks that they had done over the years.

Edwin had just realized that his cousin will stay with them for a while and the inauguration of her stay started with two pranks on him. The first being making him cover his face in whipped cream and second by scaring him by the boogie man's mask that she brought for him from LA.

Confused about her weird step-family, she got up and went to her room. She decided to shake everything and have a sound sleep, she couldn't risk waking up late tomorrow morning. After all, her sweet sister and mother will be home after a week's outing. She wanted to make sure they remember what an adorable and responsible daughter she is. So she had arranged to make their return memorable. And for that she needed to wake up early and not fuss over the Derek's stuffs, except, tell George that Ashley's home. She smirked and decided the first thing she will do in the morning is to call her step Dad to tell him about the guests arrival.

She never believed in taking revenge but the ruined dream asked for a 'tit for tat'. Moreover, she was sure that the surprise that they would be planning for everyone would be nothing but another of the silly prank. She did not want to risk her mom and Liz getting involved and getting hurt. She adjusted the clock, did set the alarm for 7 a.m. and wished for a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile in the kitchen downstairs, the brothers were deciding about their secretive planning for tomorrows events with Ashley. They had realized that their screams and laughter might have resulted in Casey waking up but her decision of not responding made them curious.

Knowing about her normal routine she would have come downstairs as soon as she heard Edwin's scream, but she was not here. Derek, with curiosity getting the best of him, stood and told them he would go upstairs and see if Casey's really asleep.

Sneaking through her bedroom door, he saw frustrated Casey setting the alarm and praying for a nice sleep, which made a creepy grin arrive on his lips.

He quietly went downstairs and told Edwin and Ashley, 'She was awake, she must have decided it's better to leave us alone. But she is asleep now and we should do something, if she has the guts to ignore us we should let her realize who we are. As soon as possible.'

Edwin and Ashley were surprised to see Derek's eagerness in setting a prank for Casey but seeing his evil grin, they decided to go with his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, here's next chapter of the story. I hope you had a great day and also that you are enjoying the story. Let me know if you liked it or not. It matters a lot. 2 Review's for the next chapter. Waiting..

**CHAPTER-5**

Casey was outside the bathroom door, waiting for her turn. Derek was inside having a bath since half an 'hour. The morning had started by the sun rays touching her cheeks and making her realize she had been asleep more than what she intended.

She knew someone must have altered her alarm clock. But she was glad she woke up by herself. Even though she was an hour late than her routine, she was happy that she didn't wait for the alarm to go off. If she had she would still be asleep. Moreover, she did not want to give Derek the satisfaction of seeing her uneasy and making him believe his prank worked.

She knew she had the time needed for the preparation of everyone's arrival and it's better to go on without screaming in the morning at his step brother, now that a guest is at home.

Thinking about Ashley made her realize she need to call George and tell him about her. Deciding she will call him after 11, she wondered why Derek is awake so early at Saturday morning. Usually he would sleep till noon. She decided to be attentive and find out what all of them are planning for the surprise, keeping her thoughts to herself, she knocked at the door, and half asked- half yelled, 'Der-ek, how much time do you need? Are you a girl or are you sleeping in there?'

'Special grooming for the special day, sister' answered Derek.

'Hurry up, you idiot. It's been nearly an hour since you got in.'

All the three pranksters were awake all night preparing for their plans. First, when they were sure Casey was in deep sleep, Edwin went in to change her alarm setting from 7 to 11 a.m. Then he crept through her bed and disconnected her computer's power along with internet access. He then took her phone from the side table and did unable all the outgoing calls.

Then he went back downstairs to join the elder siblings in planning for their parents welcome.

It was around 8:15 when they realized Casey is awake, they hid all their schemes and rushed in separate directions. Edwin sat on the couch and faked to be half asleep. Ashley went in the kitchen to make some breakfast and Derek went upstairs to see why she is awake so soon. He realized the curtains were not properly adjusted thus the light rays might have resulted in her being awake. He then quickly grabbed his towel and went in the bathroom before she could go in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **A great thanks to Balyndaba for the support and review. I will try to make the chapters longer. I'm glad you liked it till here. I hope this chapter also satisfies your expectations. Do tell me guys if you are still reading and liking the story. Now on with the story.

_CHAPTER-6_

Downstairs, having the satisfaction that Casey is not interested in their whereabouts; Edwin and Ashley stopped pretending and sat on the couch watching television. Although they were hungry, they knew, it would be Casey's turn next and then after her they will finally be able to brush their teeth, get a bath and eat something.

/

Casey was about to shout, when the door opened and there was aroma of Derek's favorite soap. She quickly grabbed her necessities and waited for him to come out. Derek, on the other hand, was waiting for Casey to come inside so that he can scare her by a sudden 'BOO'. Waiting for few minutes behind the door he realized she won't come that easily and he decided to go out first.

As he passed her on the way to his room, Casey noticed the freshness in Derek's vibrant skin and noticing water dripping from his hairs she giggled realizing he indeed is a little careless. Watching him this close just after his 'an hour long bath' made her feel his charisma and she became aware that he really is beautiful and now she clearly saw why all the girls at school chased after him, specially her best friend, Emily.

Watching Casey waiting for her turn at the door with her belongings in one hand, made him smirk. He noticed, even though she was just out of bed, she was beautiful, even without make up; unlike all the other girls at school. He knew she is that kind of girl who can make any guy like him, turn around for a second glance. Given her academic record and talents she could be a perfect match for anyone. Unintentionally, he winked at her; making her blush first and angry within second blink.

She rushed inside and slammed the door at him. Grinning, Derek went into his room and called for Edwin.

/

Having revised all their plans, they decided to start working on them by calling Emily first. They couldn't risk Casey being here all the time and creating problems in their plan.

Ashley prepared grilled sandwiches for the breakfast and gave them to Derek, meanwhile he made Edwin call Emily. Edwin convinced Emily to take her shopping after mid noon, and keep her busy till their parents come which is 9 at night according to him. Without telling her anything about Ashley, he told her they are planning a surprise welcome party for others and she is a part of their secret 'mission' which will make all the family happy. He also asked her to make Casey buy some stuffs for both Lizzie and Marty.

After around 10 minutes, they heard Casey's scream from the bathroom. "Der-ek". With mouthful of sandwich Derek started laughing. Unaware of what happened, both Edwin's and Ashley's face were clueless until Casey rushed downstairs, with her soap in her hand.

Having lived with Derek, and done prank's together, they quickly understood what had happened, glanced at her and tried not to laugh. Derek calmly took the soap from her hands and told her how he tricked her. He showed her he had applied Ashley's colorless nail paint all over the soap so that it would be rendered useless. He said this was an old prank that they used to do on their Dad when their Mom lived with them.

'This is why you took so long in there.' laughed Ashley, 'Sorry Casey, but you know him. And who knew he still remembered that one'.

Bewildered and angry Casey, took a sandwich from his plate and went to her room, screaming, 'Let George come, I will make sure you get your allowance reduced. As you only use your money on these stupid tricks'.

Edwin laughed then, 'she's going to remember that', Derek replied, 'yes', 'I'm glad Aish, you taught me that one.' Then they all laughed making sure their voice could not reach her.

After finishing their share of laugh, Derek went outside for getting arrangements done for the 'surprise party'. Edwin then went in the bathroom, to get ready, while Aish made more sandwiches for both of them.

/

In her room, she was both angry and sad at him. She thought, it was her stupidity as she should have been more careful, it was Derek before her, after all. Shaking everything off, she ate the sandwich that she snatched from Derek and picked her phone to call George, to tell him about Ashley and ruin Derek's plan; whatever he's planning to do.

Only if she knew..

"The call cannot be connected at this moment."

"The call cannot be connected at this moment, please try again later".

Irritated she threw her phone at her bed, and then Emily called.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, thank you for the reviews guys. I am sorry for not updating sooner but I was real busy with my cousins wedding. And yeah, it was a great night and a big relief. I will update the next chapter in a week so you can easily read and not worry about a long break again. :) Also, if some of you are on instagram and if you can, then, please follow my account for poems _as Now on with the story. :)  
**Do tell me how's this chapter.

CHAPTER-7

In the midst of shopping with Emily, Casey nearly forgot about her problem that lives with her in the house. She had bought an eco friendly band for Lizz, which had 'World's Best Sister' written on it in golden with cute pictures of twin animals. She first wondered what connection was between the animals and a sister but both girls agreed that nothing else could be better for her nature loving sister. For her mom, she got a purse that she liked and would be perfect for her office work too. She was just on the way to kids section to buy something for Marty when she heard Emily's squeak. She said, "Hey, Case.. Why is your brother here?"

"And who is that pretty girl beside him?", "She has blue eyes, Is he dating her?"

Case quickly turned and looked at the direction Em was pointing. She saw Derek with Ashley laughing at the stationery store. She knew Em liked him; which is why she's acting enthusiastic about Ashley but she herself hated him with pure irritation but seeing him there with his cousin made her clinch her softer side. She wondered why is he so good with Ashley but not with herself. They were both her sisters; though not real blood sisters and both are of nearly the same age. She knew somewhere deep inside her, she felt jealous of them.

Pushing everything aside she pulled Em and rushed towards the coffee shop, away from the bro-sis duo. Once at the cafe, they ordered cappuccinos and muffins for them. Casey then decided they would stay there for a while and will get Marty's gift later.

/

When Emily came to their house, agreeing to Derek's plan; he used his charms and flirt to make her swear not to tell Case anything. He said he and Edwin will take care of all the other things, all she need to do is keep their sister away from their planning.

Em knew Case was a little over protective and some more over sensitive. She could never trust Derek and even if he plans to do something good, she will doubt it and ruin everything or at least she would call and tell he mom about his plans so that, will result in Derek getting upset. Em was a great friend and she knew that but she also felt little guilty for not being able to tell her best friend the truth. But her softer side and liking for Derek made her swear and after all, this was a good idea. He was going to do something good for the family.

/

When Casey was gone with Emily; Derek, Edwin and Ashley started getting their home prank ready. They were midway, all the pranks were nearly employed when they realized they don't have much cello tape and batteries.

So giving Edwin some instructions on not to do anything stupid till they came, Derek and Ashley went to the store to get their things.

It was years when they used to hang around just chilling, drinking coffee and making fun of their friends. Getting advantage of the situation they went outside at the cafe to get some coffee first and then get the stuffs they need.

Catching up to each other's life happenings, they got so busy talking, that when Derek realized they should leave for the store, it was nearly 3 p.m. a whole hour spent by during their chatting.

They rushed to the store and bought both the things. They were laughing about the pranks and how time flew at the cafe, when they heard Emily. Watching at her direction they saw both the friends turning back.

Ashley and Derek without any more thinking went straight home.

/

It was more than 20 minutes of waiting at the door, when Edwin finally came. He said he fell asleep and so was late. They entered and was surprised at the sight of the mess created by Edwin.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am really sorry guys but I got stuck at school between the exams and all. Now it's vacation time, so, yay! Weekly updates. :)  
Please ****review**** and let me know if this is what you enjoy reading. Now on with Derek. Thank you for the reviews.**

CHAPTER-8

Hours passed fixing all the mess created 'accidently' by Edwin. But finally they did it. All the pranks were ready, Case was at Emily's; everything was according to plan. It was 8:00 pm when Derek's dad called to let them know they were on time and will reach sharp at 9'o clock.

Once again going with all the details they relaxed and had some lemonade for refreshing their tired muscles.

/

Casey finally told Em about Ashley, Derek's cousin after facing countless enquiries from her. A relieved Em, that he's not dating the girl, then sighed warmly. Taking a look at the clock Case got up from her best friend's bed and started to go out.

"Hey, wait Case. I know its 15 to 9, but my house is not at a distance of 15 minutes' walk from yours."

"I know Em. I was just going to make sure I receive them before that trouble maker Der-ek. And besides I am really missing all of them. Lizz and my mom specially and Marty and her cute and weird talks too. It's just a few days and I really wish they were here."

"I know Case, we all miss our family when we get separated for a while. Wait for 2 minutes I will come with you. I too want to welcome them, I love your family."

Case smiled at Emily for her sweet action. She knew she had a best friend who is one in a million. She loved her and they believed, they would be there for each other when hard times come.

/

As Case and Em came out at the lights on the way to her home, they heard Marty's shout,"Case- Casey- Caseyyy"

They turned and saw George carrying Marty in his hands walking towards them. Nora and Lizzie were few steps behind them carrying bags. They both went back to meet them. Em and Case then helped with the luggage and to all the 4 sleepy faces, before any of the talks about, 'how was the trip', Case asked, "What happened to taxi service of London?" "Why aren't you coming in one?"

"Did they charge you extra or avoided you?"

The firing of questions by Case was stopped by her mother's explanation, "We were coming in a taxi, Case but it got some engine problem. The driver said something about heat or whatever."

"And we were already at the corner so I suggested to walk till home, as 10 minutes walk would be better than waiting half an hour with this tired faces in the taxi." Lizz added.

"So now just stop questioning and lets go home, we are really tired and need to sleep." George said having half asleep Marty in his arms.

They reached the door and knocked. Rang the bell. No one answered. Frustrated, George knocked with force and the door opened. So, apparently the door wasn't locked at all. They all went inside and kept all the luggage aside.

As George rested Marty on the couch, he yelled, "Derek' and then all the lights went off.

**I know it's a short one, but next one includes the pranking and the surprises and what's great, is that I will be updating it tomorrow. So, I hope you will read and review. All the reviews make me wanna write and update sooner**.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER-9

Asking all her family members to sit on the couch and relax Casey went to get the candles. After minutes of searching she found two and tried to light them. But somehow the matchsticks were not able to do their work. So instead of shouting Der-ek, she ignored that and lit them using the lighter at the kitchen.

Putting one candle at the table in the living room she took the other with her at the kitchen to get water for everyone.

Although she had her doubts on the absence of the three troublemakers and the light, she just wanted to let the others have their rest. Carefully checking for any other of the stupid Derek prank she opened the refrigerator's door. Only if that was so simple. After trying for whole 12-15 minutes she gave up.

Waiting for her, Em went inside to see for Casey. Watching her fail to open the fridge she realized what Derek must have meant by his surprise.

They together then wasted another 15 minutes to finally find cello tapes and cardboard pieces stuck between the lining preventing them to open the fridge. Untangling everything they took bottles for the others.

At living room, George and Nora took bottles from her &amp; opened it, resulting in a shower of water flowing in all direction wetting everyone and everything in the proximity.

Finally exhausted and angry parents shouted, "Derek, Edwin!"

No one came. George then rushed towards the stairs to go upstairs only to fall back on the ground; after stepping at the first step itself. Laughter came from the top of the stairs and George then got up rubbing his bums.

With Derek and Edwin's laughter, Marty woke up and then came the light. They came downstairs and removed the threads and transparent sheets that were their plan for stopping others to come looking for them.

Edwin then said controlling his laugh, "See, the force from the sheets resulted in bounce and dad to fall back."

Everyone was angry at both of them but no one could disagree that it was kind of funny too except Casey.

Marty quickly went to Derek, screaming 'Smerek, teach me pranks too.'

"No, No, no one is teaching Marty anything. Enough with you Derek, you have taught Edwin enough. Don't you think it's wrong to prank people when they are this tired and sleepy?" half yelled their dad.

"NO!" said both brothers and laughed.

Nora sighed and Case then added, "Shame on you Derek, there was enough of you, we don't need another one doing your stuffs. You should at least think before pranking someone could really get hurt. They are really tired."

Ignoring her, taking Marty in her arms and sticking out tongue at her, Derek replied, "And dad we just did this to welcome you, we really missed you all." said Derek.

"Yeah, we wanted to make your trip and your homecoming memorable." added Edwin with a grin. "And also we did this to remind you of someone."

"Remember when I was in middle school and you fell exactly like this at Christmas eve from the stairs and how your soda bottles always spilled?" Derek asked.

Thinking about the past with eyes strained their dad said, "Yeahh.. Yes I remember.", "But that was years ago how come you do these stuffs now, unless..."

"Yes uncle Georgey, I am here." Ashley said coming out from Derek's room and finally joining them all in the living room.

**A/N: So finally Ashley met others. Thanx to Balyndaba for review, you are great. Do tell me how was it, I know the pranks were small but I guess they wouldn't have thought of any serious pranks as they knew everyone would be tired and also, Marty was also with them so she could get real hurt as she's so tiny. Anyways, let me know of any other prank that you thought could happen and also if you did any on your siblings or friends. I would love to know your stories and also ****review****. It really helps. If you are on instagram, you can follow me there at screaming words_as. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER-10**

After saying goodbye and thank you to Emily; for whole 2 hours the Venturi's talked about Ashley, her parents and the past. George gave a little insight of her life to Nora, and she seemed to love the new member. Even Marty who was half asleep before; woke up and jumped right at Ash when she saw her coming downstairs.

Though she always was with Derek and her plans she was less of a mischief than him and was more adorable. Given that, she was the best cousin for the three Venturi kids, Lizz too thought about giving her a chance. Knowing her elder sis, she realized from her expressions that she was not much impressed.

When everything seemed right, they all went to their respective rooms for a good night's sleep; much needed after a tiring schedule.

/

Sleepy eyed Nora and George went to the basement and entered their room, only to be bounced by an equal force.

/

Whereas, on the first floor as Lizzie went to the bathroom, the flush gave all the planning away. The water sprayed everywhere wetting the teen from head to toe.

/

As Derek was about to realize what they had missed, they all heard,

"DEREK"

"DE..R..E..K"

Cursing and laughing, Derek came downstairs and saw George in anger with Nora at her side.

"I am sorry Dad I forgot to tell that to you, but that was it I promise."

Lizzie screaming and dripping came downstairs too, "I think you missed mentioning the flush too."

Because of the screaming, all the others came too except the youngest as she was fast asleep.

Watching wet Lizz resulted in Ed's laughter and Nora worrying that she might get a cold.

Casey then ran to get a towel and gave it to Lizz. Drying herself she really looked annoyed and snapped at Ed, "Tomorrow's my day, Edwin"

"No more pranks, please Derek. Enough now. Ash and Ed you too."

"Yes we are real tired guys. Now if you please tell us or take off any other stuffs, if there is, that would be great."

"And Derek and Ed you both are grounded for a week. You should start acting matured now." shouted their Dad.

Smiling and irritated, Case then added, "First they have to learn what maturity even means. They have the thinking ability of a child; evil child."

Ignoring her, all the three aforementioned, then went into different directions and came 15 minutes later with loads of plastic wraps and other craps removing all the other traps.

"Okay, so everything is back to normal now, we removed all others and Dad I also took off the wrap from your bedroom door."

"And Lizz the flush and everything else are fine too."

"I am sorry everyone, we all are. We just wanted to do some fun. We didn't know you all would be this tired. And no pranks from now on. That was it."

"No!" Ed yelled.

"Yes, that was enough. And if you would now allow us to go to bed that would be great." said Casey in her 'I-have-had-enough-now' way.

"Yeah, we all have to go school tomorrow now let's just stop this and I am cold" shivered Lizz.

Finally, half annoyed, half sleepy, they all went to bed.

**So finally as promised this chapter's update arrived in a week. I wish you liked it. Do tell me guys, if you are reading it then please review and let me know if you like this story. I am going through a writer's block and so I wanna know if all this is worth it. Please read and review. Also thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
